


A Very Short Drarry Short

by tireddadtony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tireddadtony/pseuds/tireddadtony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is my second posted story to Ao3. Tell me what you think. If you like my work, you can find me at www.wattpad.com/Kessel_Run.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Very Short Drarry Short

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my second posted story to Ao3. Tell me what you think. If you like my work, you can find me at www.wattpad.com/Kessel_Run.

Harry crawled out of bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before running his hand through his hair and pulling his sleep shirt off. He shoved jeans on over his boxers and put on a black pull-over hoodie to cover his bare torso. He slipped his socks and sneakers on before grabbing his Invisibility Cloak and wand to sneak silently out of the room.

He found himself close to the dungeons and cursed, thinking this was the one place he shouldn't have wandered. Somebody was eventually gonna find him and he needed to stop pining after that damn Slytherin.

"Who's there?" said a voice. Slowly, a person stepped out of the shadows, and just the person Harry'd been thinking about. "Show yourself! I'll get Snape!"

"Don't!" Harry said before he could stop himself. He sighed. "He hates me enough without knowing I come down here..."

"Potter?"

Harry took the cloak off, balling it up in his hands. "Hey..."

"What are you doing down here? You're going to get in trouble!"

"Bet you'd love that. I just needed to take a walk." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Does your hair ever lay flat?" the blond asked.

Harry's eyebrow raised, and he studied the Slytherin. "Nope. I think it's got a mind of its own, actually..."

"You better get out of here before somebody catches you..."

"You've already caught me, though?" Harry pointed out. "You're a prefect; all you've got to do is give me detention for being out past curfew."

The other person shook their head. "I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't patrol at all."

Harry wasn't sure how to react. "I don't understand."

"Seriously Potter? If you caught me running around after curfew, would you turn me in?"

"No," Harry said suddenly before he could stop himself. "I mean..."

"Right. You'd just turn the other way. You'd be suspicious, of course, but you wouldn't get me in trouble. Just go before we wake up Severus."

So Harry put his cloak back on, and began walking away, but he paused. "Thank you... Draco." And he was gone before the blond could respond.

The next day, all throughout their classes and meals, Harry felt eyes on him, and when he finally gave in and looked, he found that Malfoy was staring at him, unashamedly. Harry was quite confused, and slightly worried. Why? He left dinner early, and was surprised when a pale hand grabbed his sleeve and dragged him into moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Whoa! What?"

"Sorry...," Draco muttered. "Not the best way to get your attention."

"But you certainly have my attention... What is it?"

"I just... Why were you even in the Slytherin Dungeons, Potter?"

"Because... I may or may not be drawn to somebody who resides there. I didn't mean to go there, my feet just carried me. I'm sorry, it won't happen again, if I can help it."

"No!" Draco smacked his hand over his mouth at his outburst. "I mean, no, that's not why I was asking. It's just, I don't quite understand. You've never shown any interest to anybody in Slytherin house..."

Harry laughed. "Because if I did, everybody I know would probably tear the Mickey out of me."

The blond pondered this for a minute before his eyebrows actually furrowed. "Harry... are you gay?"

And Harry grinned. "Aha. I knew you weren't stupid." He shrugged. "I've not told anybody about that, though. Lucky you get to be the one to spread that around school." He paused. "Did you just call me Harry?"

Draco shrugged this time. "So? You called me Draco last night."

"Yeah, but... you hate me." Harry shoved his hands into his pockets.

"No I don't! Wait... You don't hate me?" Draco also shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back on his heels, biting his lip. "After everything I've said, or done, to you..., you don't hate me?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope." He leaned back against the wall. "I mean... Ron does. But I just ignore him. He doesn't exactly understand."

"Understand what?"

Harry shook his head. "Did they make you take the mark?"

Draco unknowingly clenched his left fist. "How did you know?"

"Dream. I'm always stuck in his head when I'm sleeping. And half the time when I'm awake as well."

"Whose head?" Draco asked quietly, even though the answer was obvious. He cringed at the thought of being inside the mind of somebody like _him._ He couldn't fathom that. And Harry had to deal with that every night?

"Voldemort's," Harry answered nonchalantly, but it made Draco flinch. "I know what he's done to you..."

"Merlin... How much do you know?"

"Two years worth of information is quite enough." Harry shook his head. "You don't deserve that. Any of it. I don't care who you are or who your father is, you shouldn't have to go through that. It's so wrong..." Harry couldn't get the image of Draco being tortured and defiled out of his head, it made him sick, made his chest hurt.

"I..." Honestly, Draco wasn't sure what to say. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the floor. "I don't want pity. I just want him dead."

"Oh, I'll kill him, as soon as I find and destroy every piece of his soul, bit by bit. There's no way he's winning this war. He's done enough, hurting every single person I care about like some sick bastard, He's going to pay. I'll show him what it's like to lose everything." Harry wasn't even thinking about what he was saying. "And I don't pity you. I mean, I hate what's happened to you and I wish I could fix that. But I don't pity you... I know what it's like. Do you remember the Tri-wizard Tournament a couple of years ago?"

"He... in front of his followers? In front of all of them?" Draco knew the answer just by looking at Harry's face. "Fuck."

Harry let out a bark of a laugh. "Yeah." He shook his head. "Whatever, I guess."

"Did you tell anybody??"

Harry bit his lip. "Did you?"

Draco sighed. "Right." He studied the Gryffindor. "Funny what you find out when you talk to people that are supposedly the enemy, huh? I wish I wasn't born into this, Harry. I wish I knew what the hell I could do to change."

"Do you really want to? Do you want to be one of the good guys? If you had the option, would you abandon them? What about your mother?"

Draco stared at Harry. "She's sworn no loyalty, but I have. I can't just leave."

"Why can't you? Snape's a double agent."

Draco let his jaw drop a bit. "He is?" 

"He's a good guy pretending to be a bad guy, pretending to be a good guy." 

Draco wasn't sure what to say about that. "That doesn't mean they'll just accept me if I say I want to choose sides." 

"But don't you even want to try? You don't have to go alone." 

"It's not like anybody will even vouch for me, Harry. Who wants to be responsible for such a disappointment?" 

"I will, because I don't consider you a disappointment. I believe you've just never had a choice before."

As a matter of fact, Harry did take responsibility for the Blond, who then took a place such as Snape did, where he quietly fed information to the Order under close observation. He proved to help the light side quite a lot up to the war, and when Harry disappeared, grew quite uncertain. He was actually worried about The Boy Who Lived. Where was he? What was he doing?

He got his answer one late night in March, when Harry was thrown onto the floor in front of him with a grunt. He winked while Bellatrix lifted him by his hair, ignoring the rope that bound him. 

"We searched him but he didn't have a wand anywhere on him, and he refused to speak a word." 

"Did you try occlumency?" The woman asked rudely, and Draco internally winced. 

"Couldn't get in his head." 

"Your master can't even get in my head, you imbecile," Harry told them. 

"Watch your tongue, baby Potter," Bellatrix said. She hit him with a Crucio and he fell to the floor, but he didn't scream like Draco expected. 

"Is that all you've got?" he asked the evil witch. 

"Ooh, he likes to play!" She cooed. "Draco, escort Mr Potter downstairs to the dungeon."

Draco took hold of Harry's arm and helped him up, leading him down a flight of stairs, but he didn't take him to the dungeon. He led him to a very dark corridor and removed the ropes. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" 

"Draco, now hold on just a sec--" 

He threw his arms around the brunet. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, I have been worried sick. You have no idea what that's like, okay? There are some things I can handle, but you are literally the only person I trust and you completely dropped off the face of the Earth. I've only heard the barest whispers about where you might be and it's agony, okay?" 

"I'm sorry," Harry began. "But I had to disappear, because as soon as I finish what I'm doing, we have way better chances of winning. We can't defeat him if I don't finish it." 

"Harry, I'm afraid. Being here... things aren't going well for me..." 

"Then leave with me," Harry said softly. "Who said you have to stay here?" 

Draco pulled away, looking him in the eye. "You'd let me come with you?" 

Harry stared at him. "Of course I would, I'm not just going to leave you here." 

Draco didn't know what to say and so he just stood there. 

Harry did know what to say though. "Come on, Draco, you know I care about you just as much as Hermione and Ron. Why would I treat you any differently than them?"

"Because they aren't Death Eaters." 

He sighed, shaking his head. "And neither are you. We don't have to argue about it, I want you to come with me. I don't like that they've just left you here with these people." 

"Okay, then what's your plan?" The blond asked, resolved. 

"First of all, I need something. From your mother. And then I have a friend just a call away." 

"My mother? You need something from my mother?" Draco didn't quite understand. 

"Yes, I can't quite explain right here." 

"How are we going to get my mother?" 

Harry smiled. "She's expecting me. I wrote her a few lines."

"Hello?" A third voice asked. 

Harry turned toward it. "Narcissa," he greeted, warmly. 

She smiled and drew both boys into a hug. "It's good to see you." 

"And you," Harry replied. "I trust you're well?" 

"I am." 

"And what we discussed?" 

They stepped away from Draco. She slipped a leather pouch into his hand. "Take care of him," she whispered. 

"He's going to come out of this alive, I promise." 

The older woman smiled. "I know you love him. Be careful." 

"We will. And thank you. Thank you very much." 

She nodded and embraced her son before walking away. 

"Harry, do you think, after this war... we'll still be alive?" 

"You will be whether I am or not. I'm going to make sure of it," Harry told him. "I'll be damned if you die." 

"Harry? You aren't allowed to die and just leave me here. I don't... I don't have anyone else." 

Harry softened even more in the presence of the boy beside him. "Don't worry about it right now. I have some things to worry about before we even get there." He studied Draco's face. "I think we'll be fine. Dobby!" 

The familiar crack! of a house elf's entrance reverberated off the corridor walls and the small creature appeared beside him. "Mister Harry Potter! How can Dobby help you?" The house elf was wearing tiny brown pants and mismatched socks with a pair of boots and a button down blue shirt. 

"It's good to see you, Dobby. Can you get us out of here?" 

"Yes sir!" Dobby took their hands and suddenly the world closed in on them and everything went black. 

Harry took a gulp of breath as soon as they were on solid ground. 

"Welcome home, Master," a new voice said. 

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said once he's gotten his bearings back. 

"Kreacher is making dinner for Master." He didn't look at Draco, but bowed to Harry. "Dobby tells Kreacher you've been saving the world again. Master needs to eat more." 

"Of course, Kreacher. As soon as this war's over, I'll be home much more often." 

"Kreacher is glad, Master Harry. Kreacher has put out fresh sheets and clothes for Master and sir."

Harry showed Draco to the room Kreacher had readied for him. "I was going to free him, but he wouldn't have it, so he's actually become quite kind." 

"Funny to think, if you had only known Dobby was my only friend for a long time. Before we came to school." 

"Is that so?" Harry asked. "Would you have any idea who told him I was so great because I know it wasn't your father?" 

The blond turned pink. "Um, Harry, it was probably me..." 

Harry looked up in surprise, but his eyes betrayed something else as well. "And what did you tell him?"

Draco shook his head, which caused Harry to frown. 

"Okay. Hey, the bathroom's right there, and I'll be in the shower in my own, so I'll see you at dinner."

Draco felt like Harry was trying to get away from him that moment and it hurt, but he couldn't admit why yet. He was upset and explaining it just made it too real. The teen had been suffering ever since he'd heard his friend had disappeared. He had no idea what to do to see if he was alright. At least Harry kept Ron and Hermione posted and they always let him know that Harry wasn't dead. 

But that wasn't good enough. He wanted to be with Harry to make sure the martyr wasn't getting himself murdered. Only, now that he was, he wasn't sure what to say or how to act. 

Draco locked himself in his bathroom and stripped out of his suit, turning on the hot water for a shower. He stood in the steaming spray for a good half-hour before stepping out and drying himself. He stared at the mirror, taking in his bloodshot gaze and tousled hair. "What's wrong with you?"   
He finished getting dressed in boxers, pulling on black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt before unlocking the door and leaving the room. 

And he ran right into Harry in the hall. "I'm sorry!" 

"Don't worry, Dray." Harry shook his head. "I wasn't looking where I was going either." 

The other boy was wearing grey sweatpants and an emerald colored t-shirt. He had wet hair that still wouldn't lie flat. All Draco could do was stare at him. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked, pulling him out of his reverie. 

He nodded, following him downstairs.

They made small talk while they ate, and talked a little about the plans for Harry's horcrux hunt, but Draco had other things on his mind and he sort of wanted to lock himself in his room. The raven haired teen looked exhausted, if Draco was honest. 

"Harry, you're tired. You've been through a lot, and your injuries are still healing. Why don't you go to bed? You need rest." 

The boy across from him smiled. "Thank you. You're right. Goodnight Draco." And with that he disappeared up the stairs.

The Malfoy heir went up to his room after asking Dobby and Kreacher to leave him alone for the night. Once inside, he locked the door, and locked himself in the bathroom before he made up his mind. He was so tired and sad and angry, so very disgruntled that he wasn't in the proper frame of mind to make rational decisions. He pulled his wand from his pocket and aimed at his left wrist, where he slowly made several deep cuts in his pale, scarred skin, over the black tattoo on his arm that he had tried so many times to remove. He hated that mark, like he hated his name, his family, his position in the war. What could he possibly do to make things better? How could he possibly do anything right? The truth was that he couldn't, could he? He came into Harry's life, this amazing boy who let him in so easily, and helped him, and protected him, even though he was so mean for so long. _I don't deserve somebody like him..._ was all the poor blond could think as the world went dark around him.

Harry woke from a nightmare in the middle of the night. He knew something was wrong, a metallic smell he wasn't used to in the house. 

"Dobby!" 

The house elf appeared in his room. "Is everything okay?" 

"What's Draco doing?" 

"He asked Dobby and Kreacher not to disturb him." 

Harry jumped out of bed and ran from his room to his friend's. He knocked on the door, but there wasn't a reply so he unlocked it and unlocked the bathroom. The sight made his heart break, because he understood how it felt to be in so much pain. Draco was passed out and there was blood all over the floor, his arm had several deep gashes over the black and white skin. 

Harry knelt down beside him, healing the cuts and cleaning away the blood. Then he carried him from the floor to his bed. "Dobby, will you bring me some bandages? These cuts were made by magic, they can't be healed that simply, when they open back up, they'll need bound." 

"Yes sir."

It was a few hours before Draco woke, but when he did, he tried to figure out how he'd gotten to his bed. He felt ashamed at how he'd handled his emotions, and when he opened his eyes, he found that the sun was bright in the window. 

"Dray?" 

And the sound of grief in the voice is what hurt Draco even more. "Oh Merlin, Harry. I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to see--" 

"Stop. Just... I know. I know what it's like. But to know that you're going through something so upsetting, so terrible... That you resort to the same kind of things I once did... I can't explain how much I wish I could take that pain from you." 

"How did you find me?" 

"I woke up from a dream, I could smell the blood. When Dobby said you'd asked them not to disturb you, I knew something was wrong... So I came to investigate." 

The blond sat up, rubbing his right hand over his face. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. 

"Don't be," the other answered. "The cuts won't heal with magic because they were made with magic, but they're clean and bound." 

Harry watched Draco hug his knees to his chest with a sigh. "Love is a funny thing, don't you think, Harry? How it can twist everything you thought you knew into something completely different. How it takes everything pure and makes it do evil things." 

"You know what else it does? It opens your eyes Draco. It makes you see things you never would have without it."

"Like?" 

"I wouldn't have been able to help you last night," Harry admitted softly. 

Draco stopped breathing. "What do you mean?" 

"Have you ever just known something was wrong, and you didn't know why you knew it?" 

Draco looked at Harry. "During the tournament. When everything happened at the maze." 

"That's how I felt last night. When you were hurt." 

Harry wouldn't look at the blond, but that didn't stop Draco from seeing the look in his eyes. 

"That's not possible," he whispered. "No, it's illogical." 

"Love isn't logic," the brunet mumbled. 

"B-but me?" 

The boy in the chair by the bed took a deep breath. "Yes you. It's always you." 

"How is that possible, Harry?" Draco asked, voice thick. 

Harry looked up at him, and saw the way his eyes were glistening. "What's wrong?" 

The pale boy in the bed closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "It's hard to think that anybody could feel that way for me, okay? All I've ever had is my mother and it's not like we're a close lot. I never thought... I always assumed that I would never find anyone who returned those feelings." 

"When you say return...?" 

He looked up at the boy beside him, and the confused look on his face. _That's adorable,_ he thought. "I mean it Harry. You're the only person who gets an honest reaction out of me that isn't an evil murderous wizard or my mother." 

"You..." 

Draco sighed, and moved closer to the wall on his bed, grabbing Harry's arm to pull him along. 

Harry didn't let him let go, though, he gently took his arm and unwound the bandages on his arm. He mumbled the healing spell and rebound the wounds before carefully letting go and charming away the bloodied bandages. 

"Harry?" The blond mumbled. 

"Yeah..." 

"Go to sleep." 

He complied, lying down beside the other. Draco leaned back and watched as Harry quickly fell asleep. He hardly noticed when a pair of strong arms wound around his torso.

"I love you, Harry," he whispered, pulling him closer.

"I love you too," came a muffled reply from the face now buried in his chest. 


End file.
